Aux détours de l'espace et du temps
by Nelja
Summary: Collection de toutes petites fics sur des couples rares, voire très improbables, de Doctor Who. Het, yaoi, yuri, threesomes, angst, fluff, humour, anciennes et nouvelles séries, en bref de tout. Les couples sont indiqués en titres de chapitres.
1. Ten et Nyssa

__

Alors.

Au commencement, il y avait la communauté whoniverse1000 dont le but est de compiler au même endroit 1000 petites fics sur 1000 couples différents sur Doctor Who. J'ai décidé de participer - sachant que, bien sûr, les couples "normaux" ont déjà été écrits en général. Ce qui explique la bizarrerie de ceux-là. S'il y en a quand même un qui ne vous fait pas fuir, bonne lecture !

Doctor Who - les anciennes séries comme les nouvelles - appartiennent à la BBC. Les spoilers et les ratings seront signalés séparément pour chaque fic.

* * *

_ Ten/Nyssa, PG, spoilers "Logopolis" (18x07), "Terminus" (20x04), Doomsday (n2x13), Last of the Time Lords (n3x13), Voyage of the Damned (n4x00) _

* * *

Le Docteur n'a pas pour habitude de revenir voir ses anciens compagnons, à part quand ils l'appellent. Peut-être est-ce une sorte d'inquiétude. Si, dans leur futur, il apprenait leur mort, alors il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour l'empêcher, sous peine de briser les lois du temps.

Il préfère sans doute revenir seulement porté par le hasard, sur les ailes de la tempête, plutôt que de risquer d'arriver _après_.

Mais cette fois, alors que la mort d'Astrid lui rappelle tout ce qu'il a perdu, le Maître et Rose et sa planète, il découvre qu'il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Voir son ancienne incarnation a éveillé en lui une bouffée de nostalgie, et il règle les coordonnées du Tardis vers la station Terminus, environ cinq ans après son dernier passage.

Les couloirs sont si propres et bien aménagés qu'il a peine à reconnaître la station. Il croise quelques personnes, toutes apparemment en bonne santé, qui ne semblent pas faire attention à lui. Optimiste, il se plante devant la première caméra de surveillance venue, et clame "Je suis le Docteur, venu pour voir Nyssa de Traken !"

(Et il se prépare à courir, juste au cas où.)

En quelques instants seulement, il la voit apparaître au détour d'un couloir, accompagnée d'un des Vanir.

"Nyssa !" s'exclame-t-il. Elle lui sourit, elle n'a presque pas changé. Il se précipite vers elle, lui prend les mains. "Tu n'as pas perdu de temps !"

"Nos appareils avaient repéré le Tardis, et je suis venue au plus vite... oh, Docteur, est-ce vraiment vous ? Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir. J'ai entendu dire que..."

Il l'interrompt. "Alors, tout ceci est ton oeuvre ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ! Oooh, mais c'est un vrai hôpital maintenant ! Vous pouvez soigner beaucoup d'autres maladies !"

"Depuis qu'un remède existe, le mal de Lazar est devenue de plus en plus rare." raconte calmement Nyssa. "De plus, maintenant que les patients peuvent rentrer chez eux, nous avons toute la place que nous voulons..."

"C'est décidé, la prochaine fois que j'attrape une grippe, je viens me faire soigner ici ! Vous avez une boutique de souvenirs ? Je suis sûr que vous en avez une. Le Garm est toujours ici ? Il vous faut des Garm en peluche à vendre !"

Nyssa le regarde en souriant, répond à ses questions avec un calme qui contraste avec son excitation, écoute avec intérêts ses propositions - celles qui ne concernent pas des peluches, du moins.

Ce n'est que quand ils sont seuls qu'il laisse tomber son masque souriant.

"Vous avez régénéré..." murmure Nyssa.

"Plusieurs fois." précise-t-il.

"Docteur..."

Il l'interrompt encore. "Tu as entendu parler de la Guerre du Temps, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle hoche la tête. "Les gens viennent ici de l'univers entier. j'ai entendu dire... pour Gallifrey... Mais vous avez survécu."

"Oui." répond-il. "Mais je suis le seul."

Il y a un long silence. Nyssa met sa petite main dans celle du Docteur, qui la serre à la briser.

"Comment pouvais-tu supporter ça, Nyssa ?" demande-t-il d'une voix où se sent le désespoir. "Avoir tout perdu, être la dernière de ta famille, de ton peuple, de ta civilisation... Oh, bien sûr, je savais que c'était difficile, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre à quel point... et tu ne t'es jamais plainte, pas une seule fois... comment faisais-tu ?"

Elle semble prise au dépourvu. "J'aidais les gens... comme vous le faites." Et puis, d'une voix plus douce, comme un secret. "Et je vous avais, vous." Puis, plus hésitante. "Et, pour ce que cela peut compter, vous m'avez, moi."

Peut-être comptait-elle seulement l'embrasser sur la joue, comme quand ils se sont séparés, la dernière fois, mais elle ne semble pas surprise quand leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Elle rougit, pourtant, en regardant fixement ses pieds, quand elle reprend : "Pas seulement moi. Nous tous. Je pense toujours à vous, et je ne suis pas la seule."

Il a un grand sourire : "Ah, Nyssa, on dirait que j'ai vieilli. Il y a des choses que j'ai besoin qu'on me répète, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et elle est toujours infiniment plus forte que lui, et il sait que cela ne sera pas toujours suffisant.

Mais, pour ce soir, ça l'est.


	2. Jack Harkness et Mike Yates

__

Jack Harkness/Mike Yates, PG-13, spoilers sur ce que fait le Docteur entre les saisons 7 et 10, sur l'existence de Mike, et sur "Utopia" (n3x11)

* * *

"Que faites-vous ici ?"

Jack avale sa salive. Il ne peut pas jurer avoir été parfaitement discret dans ses manoeuvres d'espionnage de UNIT. Il faut bien qu'il y ait des désavantages à être d'une beauté remarquable en toutes circonstances. Mais il serait bon qu'il soit au moins capable d'entendre quelqu'un qui s'approche dans son dos. Cet homme est doué.

Aussi, il pointe un pistolet dans sa direction.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Je veux la vérité."

Et Jack n'a absolument rien contre la vérité, brave vieille vérité. Seulement, il est nécessaire de la choisir avec soin.

Il serait totalement vrai de proclamer : "Ne m'amenez surtout pas au Docteur, ce serait très dangereux pour nous deux et pour l'univers entier." Ou "Oh, vous pouvez me tirer dessus, je ne mourrai pas de toute façon." Ou bien "Je travaille pour Torchwood, nous sommes une organisation de lutte contre les aliens plus ancienne et plus secrète que vous, d'ailleurs nous connaissons votre existence et vous non, nananère." Ou même "Je suis un voyageur temporel. J'ai connu le Docteur. Dans mon passé et dans son futur, et je ne peux pas passer le voir, parce qu'il ne m'a pas encore rencontré. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer de loin, et je sais que je suis pitoyable, merci."

Mais cela causerait aussi de nombreux désastres. Etre amené devant leur conseiller scientifique et risquer un paradoxe temporel massif dans les deux premier cas, se faire exterminer à la fois par Torchwood et UNIT dans le troisième, et dans le quatrième... eh bien, être pitoyable devant un parfait étranger. Sans compter que ce n'est pas parce que cet homme a l'air compétent qu'il est au courant pour le Docteur, ce qui les ramènerait au premier cas.

Mais Jack peut penser mieux et plus vite que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et finalement, il trouve exactement la bonne réponse. Du moins, il en est persuadé.

"J'observais les recrues militaires." dit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur. "Je fantasmais sur les uniformes. Chouettes bérets. Au fait, vous êtes carrément beau gosse."

Et voilà, une vérité absolue et incontestable.

"Je suis Jack, au fait." ajoute-t-il en tendant la main. "Ravi de vous rencontrer. Et vous ?"

Bien sûr, il est déstabilisé. Mais c'est mieux que ça. Il a cette expression que Jack a appris à reconnaître en ce siècle primitif, ce sentiment de j'en-ai-envie-mais-je-ne-dois-pas.

Flirter avec cette homme n'est donc plus seulement une charmante occupation (et, éventuellement, peut-être un moyen de se tirer de cette situation difficile) ; c'est aussi un service à lui rendre !

"Je suis le capitaine Mike Yates." répond froidement l'interlocuteur de Jack, "et vous êtes sur un terrain privé." C'est sans doute vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est très secret. En fait, à part les soldats sexy, il n' a pas grand chose à voir. Pas d'activités secret défense, ou alors bien mieux cachées que ça. "Vous n'avez aucun droit à être ici, et je vous demande de partir immédiatement."

Il est terriblement formel, mais il ne va pas prévenir ses chefs, ou pire, leur amener directement Jack, ce qui est un soulagement. Soit il l'aime suffisamment pour le laisser échapper, soit il est tellement embarrassé par ce qu'il ressent qu'il veut le voir disparaître au plus vite. Dans les deux cas, il devient évidemment impossible pour Jack de renoncer.

"Mike." reprend-il, souriant toujours. "J'aime ce nom. c'est charmant de votre part de me laisser partir ; bien sûr, ne vous privez pas de tirer si vous m'y reprenez." Il aimerait vraiment l'embrasser, ou au moins prendre sa main, rien que pour voir ses réactions ; mais ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée tant que son arme est toujours là.

Mike a un sourire sarcastique : "Je n'y manquerai pas."

"Mais !" ajoute Jack, "Si vus voulez en apprendre plus sur un intrus - pour des raisons totalement professionnelles, bien sûr - que diriez-vous de nous revoir, dans un lieu public, cette fois, bien sûr ?"

L'incrédulité sur le visage de Mike n'a pas de prix. Il y a aussi, peut-être, une crainte légère, mais c'est le genre de sentiments que les soldats doivent affronter, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je suis sûr que vous auriez beaucoup à apprendre..." continue Jack, souriant de plus belle. "Peut-être vous posez-vous des questions, parfois... si vous avez des incertitudes, je suis à votre disposition. Il y a tant de choses que je pourrais vous apprendre !"

"Et vous pourriez apprendre un peu de discrétion." remarque sèchement Mike.

"Aussi, sans doute." admet Jack de bonne grâce. "Vous avez l'air de bien vous y connaître !"

Mike ne lui promet rien.

Mais il prend le papier qui lui tend Jack, où il a griffonné une heure et un lieu, un café plus tard dans la journée ; et il ne promet pas non plus qu'il ne viendra pas.


	3. Simm Master et Tish Jones

__

Simm!Master/Tish Jones, léger R, spoilers jusqu'à "Last of the Time Lords (n3x13)

* * *

Le pire est que Tish y avait pensé, avant. Cela semble si loin, maintenant.

Quand elle a téléphoné à ses amies pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'était son nouveau job, plus d'une lui a fait remarquer, sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou de l'inquiétude, qu'Harold Saxon avait une belle réputation de séducteur, et qu'elle devrait faire attention.

Le pire est qu'elle s'était dit que ça ne serait pas si grave.

Elle le soutenait politiquement, et elle le trouvait sexy aussi, pour être honnête. Le pouvoir, l'intelligence, le charisme, la belle apparence... ce ne serait pas déplaisant d'être désirée par un tel homme. Elle se disait qu'elle ne dirait pas non à une petite aventure, à l'insu de sa femme, juste comme ça, sans suite. Cela ne la blesserait pas, elle s'estimait bien capable de ne pas tomber amoureuse.

Mais la haine fait plus mal encore. Elle ne savait pas, à l'époque, qu'on pouvait haïr à ce point.

Le Maître les a réduits en esclavage, torturés physiquement et psychologiquement ; pourtant quand, avec son sourire le plus malsain, il lui demande de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, elle garde l'air fier devant ses parents. Après tout ce qu'il leur a fait voir, après ce qu'ils ont connu d'humiliation, de peur et d'horreur, croit-il pouvoir les briser avec juste ça, clame-t-elle. Il commence à manquer d'imagination.

Et finalement, quand il la prend, dans la folie et la violence, il n'essaie même pas de la blesser, il ne fait même pas attention à elle. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qu'il essaie de briser, Martha, ou le Docteur, ou sa femme, comment Tish peut-être savoir ?

Le pire est qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle s'horrifie à le regretter.


	4. Harriet Jones et Astrid Peth

__

Harriet Jones/Astrid Peth, PG, spoilers jusqu'à "Voyage of the Damned" (n4x00)

* * *

Harriet Jones a toujours des fidèles dans l'administration. Il y a aussi, surtout, des gens qui lui font plus confiance qu'au gouvernement en place pour traiter les risques d'invasion extraterrestre.

Voilà pourquoi c'est elle qui se retrouve dans cet atelier de peinture, méfiante. Les artistes peuvent sentir des choses que personne d'autre ne voit, disaient plusieurs rapports de Torchwood. Des choses qui peuvent exister, ou pas.

Une jeune femme nerveuse vient à elle : "Cela nous regarde. Parfois, cela s'en va, mais cela revient ensuite. C'est vivant, j'en suis sûre." insiste-t-elle.

Elle désigne le vide ; et pourtant, il y a effectivement quelque chose, un halo, un jeu de lumière pas naturel que seul un peintre pourrait remarquer sans indication. Mais maintenant, Harriet sait où chercher.

Elle n'a aucune idée de la réponse que peut donner un être de lumière, mais elle ne peut que s'approcher, se présenter : "Harriet Jones, ancien premier Ministre. Qui êtes-vous ? Quelles sont vos intentions ?" Comme à chacune de ces rencontres, elle se sent à la fois craintive devant l'inconnu et transportée par la fierté inébranlable de faire son devoir.

C'est incroyablement fugitif, mais l'espace d'un instant, il lui semble que dans cette auréole de lumière elle a vu la forme d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds... Elle ne peut même pas se rappeler ses vêtements ou son visage, encore moins la couleur de ses yeux, alors pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression d'y avoir tant vu ? De la curiosité, de l'espoir, de l'innocence... et non, il est impossible d'exprimer en même temps la joie de rencontrer quelqu'un et la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir communiquer, et pourtant ces sentiments se reflètent en Harriet, faisant chavirer son coeur.

Elle se retourne, cherchant si ceux qui l'accompagnent ont pu la percevoir, mais elle ne voit que des fronts interrogateurs.

"Nous pouvons abandonner cette affaire." s'entend-elle dire. "C'est en effet un être extraterrestre, mais il ne présente aucun danger." Et bien entendu, c'est absurde, il ne peut y avoir aucune certitude à ce sujet. A part celle qui lui dit qu'agresser ou rejeter d'une quelconque façon un être qui la regarde ainsi lui briserait le coeur.

"Prévenez-moi toutefois s'il y a de nouveaux développements." ajoute-t-elle. Elle veut se rassurer, se dire que son choix est raisonné. Ou alors, qu'elle ne veut pas classer cette affaire tout de suite.

Elle adresse un dernier sourire à l'être de lumière vacillante, mais n'y distingue rien, cette fois.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle reçoit une lourde lettre de l'atelier. Elle l'ouvre, craignant le pire. Mais seulement un bref mot qui la remercie pour ses conseils. La créature, quelle qu'elle soit, ne leur a en effet fait aucun mal, et elle ne revient plus maintenant.

Harriet devrait être fière, d'avoir eu raison, d'avoir eu confiance, mais elle ressent quand même un pincement de regret. Peut-être aurait-elle dû revenir plus tôt.

L'enveloppe contient aussi un tableau ; juste quelques scintillements de lumière, sur un plafond qui n'a rien de remarquable.

Mais il faut croire que les artistes savent capturer des choses que tout le monde ne voit pas ; en tout cas, Harriet Jones garde le tableau, accroché à son mur, à l'endroit où naturellement ses yeux se posent quand ils cherchent de la lumière.


	5. Tegan Jovanka et Marriner

_Tegan/Marriner, PG, spoilers "Enlightenment" (20x05)_

* * *

Tegan est habituée aux cauchemars. Mais certaines choses peuvent être presque pires que les images violentes peuplées de monstres reptiliens. Nommément, les rêves embarrassants.

Quand Marriner apparaît dans son rêve, le visage sérieux, plein d'espoir pourtant, elle se retient à grand peine de lancer "Ah non, tu ne vas pas encore me harceler !"

Elle pense un instant à se laisser aller, puisque c'est un rêve. Encore que... quand on est dans un rêve, le sait-on ? Habituellement non. Zut ! Cela veut dire qu'insulter un être étrange à la puissance potentiellement divine n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée !

"Tegan." murmure-t-il, le buste légèrement incliné en avant, toujours d'une politesse exquise. Elle apprécierait certainement ces manières de la part d'un prétendant humain, mais le soupçon qu'il en a pris l'idée dans ses rêves de jeune fille gâche à peu près totalement l'effet. "Puis-je te parler ?"

Elle hausse les épaules. "Pourquoi pas ? Dis ce que tu veux, et au moins, ça sera fini."

"Tu sais ce que je veux." Pourtant, il ne se fait pas prier pour répéter, un genou à terre. "Je veux ton esprit. S'il te plaît."

C'est tellement absurde et inapproprié que c'en serait presque touchant, presque ridicule, et elle pourrait lui rappeler sarcastiquement que c'est _lui_ qui est censé être un dieu et recevoir des prières pour en voler l'énergie. Mais il touche des points trop sensibles.

"Je suis bien la dernière personne à qui tu devrais demander ça." lance-t-elle, hargneuse. Parce que j'ai déjà été possédée, et j'en ai détesté chaque seconde !"

Il la regarde, surpris un instant, mais il ne conteste rien, murmurant juste "Tu ne ressembles vraiment à personne." Bien sûr, il croira même les vérités les plus incroyables ; il sait tout ce qu'elle pense. Ce qui, malgré les aspects pratiques, voire agréables, que cela peut présenter, est globalement cauchemardesque, elle n'en démordra pas.

Le visage de Marriner est toujours troublé, pourtant, quand il proteste de ses intentions, comme un gentleman accusé de désirs luxurieux. "Mais non ! Cela n'a rien à voir ! J'aime tellement ton esprit, je ne voudrais pas en effacer ou atténuer la moindre pensée ! Sinon ce serait déjà fait! Je veux que tu sois heureuse !"

"Pas de chance. Ca a plus de chance de m'arriver si tu ne traînes pas avec moi."

"Mais nous serions la même personne, Tegan ! Tes sentiments, tes rêves, tes désirs, et nos consciences liées, avec mes pouvoirs ! Tu serais ma lumière et je serais ta force !"

Elle n'est même pas tentée. Non, absolument pas. De toute façon, comment peut-on garder ses sentiments et ses rêves, quand on a l'immortalité et tous ces autres pouvoirs ? Il serait capable de les piétiner sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand elle y pense, peut-être, rien que pour cela, devrait-elle lui pardonner son insensibilité, et même d'être un tel butor. Si elle-même n'y échapperait pas dans ces circonstances, peut-être est-ce juste inhérent à la condition d'Eternel...

Sauf que si elle lui pardonne, elle risque d'avoir pitié de lui, et elle n'a pas envie de s'encombrer de ça !

Aussi répond-elle, sarcastique : "L'éternité doit être un pitoyable endroit, si ses habitants peuvent désirer à ce point le corps d'une jeune fille. Ne t'inquiète pas, il en existe beaucoup qui répondront mieux que moi à tes si tentantes propositions."

Encore une fois, il ignore complètement la moquerie ; ce serait pourtant tellement plus simple, s'il se mettait en colère ! "Tu te trompes. Je ne veux personne d'autre, et l'éternité serait merveilleuse, si je n'avais pas le souvenir de toi."

"He bien, tu découvres ce qu'est une fin, ça ne te fera pas de mal ! Bienvenue chez les humains !"

"C'est en effet la fin de quelque chose. Je viens te voir pour la dernière fois, Tegan. Le White Guardian ne m'a accordé que cette nuit, pour vous avoir protégés ; et encore, sans me laisser agir dans le monde matériel."

A-t-il jamais été si triste avant ? Elle ne croit pas. Eh, elle devrait ne pas avoir de compassion en stock pour les êtres immortels ; d'autres en ont plus besoin, dont certains qui sont morts devant les yeux de Marriner sans qu'il ait un mot de regret ! Il triche, s'il se met à être vulnérable aussi ! Comment pourra-t-elle continuer à lui en vouloir, ensuite ?

Elle a même demandé au Docteur, il a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien faire ! Et puis, son esprit lui appartient ! Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, elle n'a aucune raison de se sentir coupable, surtout qu'il ne lui reproche rien ! Oh, comme il l'énerve !

"He bien tant pis pour vous !" lance-t-elle ; mais elle n'a plus ni colère ni joie à mettre dans sa voix.

Il lui baise la main. "Adieu, Tegan. Tes paroles étaient sévères, mais tes pensées étaient douces, et ta fierté d'être seulement toi-même brûle comme un feu de joie. Je n'ai pas de regrets."

Elle pourrait dire la même chose.

Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir le penser assez fort, par contre.


	6. Peri Brown et Turlough et Five

_Peri/Turlough/Five, PG-13, très vagues spoilers sur "Planet of Fire" (21x05)_

* * *

"Alors, si j'ai bien compris, ce Docteur est le propriétaire et le pilote du vaisseau, mais il prend parfois des passagers ?"

"C'est ça."

"Et où allez-vous ?

"Un peu partout dans l'espace-temps. Beaucoup sur Terre, malheureusement."

"He !"

"La planète la plus ennuyeuse de l'univers..."

"Pas partout ! Encore que... si on doit en juger par les endroits où je suis allée... d'accord. Alors, comment fait-on pour embarquer avec lui ? Il faut payer quelque chose ?"

"Je n'y crois pas... D'où tu viens ? Ah oui, la Terre. Evidemment. Non, il voyage avec les gens qu'il aime bien."

"Ce serait tellement cool si je pouvais venir. Il a l'air intéressant. Plutôt drôle. Et en plus, il est très séduisant."

"He..."

"Oh, ne le prends pas mal. Tu n'es pas mal non plus."

"Je suppose que nous sommes trois, alors. Surtout ne prends pas ça comme un compliment ou une proposition. C'est juste un fait."

"Pas de remerciements alors. Si tu y tiens. Je suppose que tu trouves aussi que le Docteur est agréable à regarder. En tant que fait."

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'insinuer ?"

"Oh, rien. Juste que la façon dont tu le regardes pourrait vouloir dire quelque chose."

"Je te prierais de ne pas affecter de me connaître mieux que je me connais !"

"OK, tu es l'expert. D'ailleurs, puisque tu connais le Docteur depuis bien plus longtemps que moi : il préfère les garçons ou les filles ?"

"Rien, à ma connaissance."

"Ah, _ça_, ce n'est pas possible ! Personne n'est comme ça !"

"C'est un extra-terrestre, mademoiselle je-sais-tout !"

"Et alors ? Toi aussi, non ?"

"Pas de la meme espèce. Il y a beaucoup plus de formes de vies différentes que tu peux l'imaginer."

"Oh."

"Aussi, ne vas pas t'imaginer que..."

"Tu vois, il y a une chose que j'ai bien retenue de mes études. Rien ne vaut la méthode expérimentale."

"Je devrais avoir peur ?"

"En bref : dès qu'on se retrouve au calme, d'abord je l'embrasse, puis toi, et on verra bien ce qu'il préfère."

"C'est un des plans les plus stupides que..."

"Bon, d'accord, tu peux passer en premier si tu veux. Tu étais là avant."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Juste que... c'est complètement ridicule !"

"Mais ça pourrait marcher. Alors, où est le mal à essayer ?"

"Tu es impossible."

"He, je sais ! J'espère bien que c'était un compliment, cette fois !"

* * *

Comme ils eurent l'occasion de le constater plus tard, le Docteur n'avait pas spécialement de préférence en ce qui concernait les filles et les garçons.

Par contre, il en avait manifestement une pour les gens enthousiastes, tendres et entreprenants. Au moins, s'ils persévéraient une fois les premiers instants de surprise, de choc, d'embarras et de confusion passés.

Peri et Turlough n'eurent pas de motif de s'en plaindre.

Le Docteur non plus, après réflexion.


End file.
